Dreamland
by kmsutton92
Summary: Yet another HarryGinny story. I seem to be obsessed with that particular coupling. A oneshot. Ginny's in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry plays her a surprise visit by the lake. Oh, how quickly things go wrong...


**/Disclaimer/ **

**According to the copyright law, I own nothing... it's depressing.**

A young, redheaded woman sat alone by the lake on the Hogwarts Grounds, hidden from most by the large tree she was leaning against. At one time, the sight of this particular girl sitting by herself in the evenings would have been unsettling, but those who knew her were now too used to this to care. Though still a bright and sociable young girl in the morning and during classes, after dinner the young lady spent her evenings staring out at the lake, numb to her surroundings. These nightly rituals had begun shortly after she had returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year.

Her fiery hair blew into her face as the wind picked up and she lifted a pale hand to push it out of her eyesight. Her amber eyes closed as the warm May wind blew against her face. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought about where he could be, possibly fighting for his life. He could be fighting for his future, as well as her future, for Ginny Weasley felt that their futures were linked. Her heart clenched as she thought about it. Oh how she hated to think about Harry out there fighting for his future, a thing he should have by right, but she always did anyway.

That was the price she paid, for she was in love with him. Yes, Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter, she knew that for sure now. He knew it as well, for she'd admitted it to him in one of her letters, and he had admitted that he loved her too.

Tear after tear fell, and slowly the sun began to set. Ginny knew that she ought to be inside, but she was finding it hard to leave the peacefulness of the lake behind.

"_I thought we agreed you weren't going to cry in front of me Gin."_

She turned, hardly daring to believe it. He couldn't be there, wouldn't he have said something? Still, as she turned to face him there was no denying that he was there. Overcome with happiness she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. She couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her in return, enveloping her with warmth and security.

"_What are you doing back so soon? You didn't mention this in your letter…"_

She trailed off, smiling as she waited for him to reply, the realization that he was indeed there, and not out fighting for his life and his future, finally sank in and her smile widened.

"_I wanted to surprise you, and what if the letter had been intercepted? Then what?"_

Ginny nodded and pulled away from the embrace, fully aware of how stupid she'd been.

"_Oh, right."_

He took her hand and led her back to where she'd been sitting before he'd arrived. He sat down, his back resting against the tree. Ginny sat down next to him and smiled.

"_So, did you miss me?"_

She looked away, pretending to be thinking about it.

"_Well, I suppose I did."_

She noticed his smile fade slightly and she giggled.

"_Of course I missed you. How could I not?"_

His smile brightened and she giggled again.

"_Did /you/ miss me?"_

She stared at him as he turned to look at her, his arm snaking its way around her shoulder. His expression had changed. He was now looking at her with complete seriousness.

"_More than you could ever, ever know Gin. So much more than you could ever know."_

She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. The sun had set, leaving the two in the darkness, only the light from the moon and stars illuminating the grounds. As Ginny looked up at the stars she thought, she never told him in person…

"_I love you Harry."_

She waited for a reply, but none came.

"_Harry?"_

Her voice came out choked, and scared. She looked around, realizing that he was gone, and she was alone. All went pitch-black, a cold, damp feeling washed over her, and her fear increased.

"_Harry?"_

She tried to move forward, but stumbled. She was falling now, falling into nothing. The longer she fell the colder it became, and the more scared she was. Ginny hit the ground, hard. She pushed herself up, shivering slightly. She was in a stone tunnel, a light at the end of it. She started running, her feet splashing in puddles of murky water as she ran. At the end of the tunnel, was not the outside, but a large chamber. A young man lay motionless on a stone pedestal, his face hidden from view. Though Ginny could not see him, she knew who it was.

"_Harry."_

Ginny's voice cracked as she spoke, and she ran forward. When she reached him, she turned his head. Staring into the face of the man she loved. She gently laid a hand on his cheek, shocked at how cold he was.

"_No. No, Harry wake up, wake up, love. Please baby… Harry wake up."_

He did not move, he did not speak and she knew it was too late.

"_No. You can't do this to me. Harry you can't leave me…"_

She broke down, sobbing hysterically over his body as the cold feeling of being alone overwhelmed her…

* * *

Ginny's eyes snapped open, tears still present in her eyes. She let out a slow breath, suddenly realizing that she wasn't in a cold stone chamber, but safe in her bed. Her nice warm bed in Grimmauld Place. Still, it was hard to let go of the fear that had gripped her, and it was only now slowly leaking away. A strong arm enclosed around her and immediately the last of her fears trickled away. 

"_What's wrong, love?"_

Harry spoke sleepily. He seemed to have realized that Ginny was upset, and had sub-consciously begun to comfort her.

"_Nothing Harry. I merely had a nightmare. That's all."_

Harry was already asleep, his arms still around her and Ginny smiled as she fiddled with her wedding ring, a sudden jolt of happiness replacing and erasing her fear.

"_Just a dream."_

She repeated it softly, and then fell asleep, happily enclosed in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
